Best Birthday Ever
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: It's Lea's birthday! How she is going to celebrate it? MONCHELE.


It was ten in the morning. Lea was looking at the mirror to see if she is getting older in face. Then she heard her doorbell rang. She went to see who was there. She opened the door and saw a man with a bunch of red roses that covered his face. Lea knew who was there.

"Happy birthday, love . "Cory said and gave her kiss that might be their superman of the kisses. He gave her roses.

"Cory, thank you ,they are so beautiful! "Lea said.

"You are beautiful too. "He put his arms around her waist.

" Cory… "Her cheeks went red. Cory always made her feel so beautiful and loved.

"I'm just saying the truth! So, have you got any plans for your birthday? "

"No. "

" Now you can't deny idea spending this day with me."

"Oh no, what did I do? Now I will have to spend this day with you! "Lea laughed and kissed Cory.

"So, dress up! "

"Where are we going to go? "

"Beach. "

"Wow, shall I take my swimsuit? "

"If you don't want to swim naked. "

* * *

><p>Cory was waiting downstairs for Lea to get ready. After ten minutes she went downstairs.<p>

"I'm ready. "She said.

"You look perfect. "

"Thank you, Cory. "Lea answered.

"So, let's go. "They went to his car.

* * *

><p>"We will be there in ten minutes. "Cory said.<p>

"I can't wait til I will be able to take my dress off. It is so hot today! "

"I can't wait too til you will take off your dress. "

"Cory! "

"Lea, it's only your fault. If you weren't so sexy and hot I maybe wouldn't say all these things. "

* * *

><p>They were in beach. they found some place where weren't many people. Lea took off her dress. She looked stunning.<p>

"You look.. "

She broke him with a kiss.

"Let's go swimming! "She said as she took Cory's arm and ran to water.

"It's cold, Cory. "Lea said as she got in the water.

"And now? "He held her tight.

"Better . "She said. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck ant let him take her deeper.

"I love you, Cory. "

"Thank you. " He said.

"That's not funny! "She said and unwrapped her arms and legs from him.

"Hey, hey, where are you going to swim? "He said and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Away from you. " She tried to be serious.

"I love you too, Lea. Always will. "He whispered in her ear and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Where are we driving now, Cory? "<p>

"To my house. You will have to take your gift. "

"Cory, you know I don't need gifts. "

"You will need this. "

* * *

><p>They reached his house. Cory let her go in and gave her the big box. She looked what was in the box. Lace lingerie,black dress,high-heeled shoes and a purse.<p>

"Wow. "Lea looked suprised.

"I'm taking you to restourant tonight, Lea. "

"This is so beautiful, Cory. "

"When you will wear this it will look better. "

" Okay, give me ten minutes and I will be ready. "

* * *

><p>"How do I look? "She asked.<p>

"Brilliant. "

"You look nice too - suit … "

"Let's go! "

* * *

><p>" I can't believe you got a table here! "<p>

"Sometimes celebrity status helps. " Cory was so perfect. the food, atmosphere, everything. They were drinking champagne when Cory took Lea's hand.

"Cory, what are you doing? "

"I wanna dance with you. "

"I thought you don't like dancing. "

"Not with my love. " Lea blushed. They stood up and went to dancing place. There was playing "Moonlight Serenade ". It was so romantic. They were dancing and Cory whispered into Lea's ear :

"I love you. "

"Thank you. "Lea smiled.

"Lea, I really love you. Will you marry me? "He said when they were still dancing .

"What? "Lea said. Cory got on one knee.

"Lea Michele Sarfati, will you marry me? "He asked and took out the little red box from his pocket. Everyone was looking at them.

"Cory… Yes, of course! "He stood up and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Where is Lea? " Jon asked Dianna.<p>

"I don't know. She had to be here. " Everyone was in Lea's house. They wanted to suprise Lea,but she wasn't coming home.

* * *

><p>Cory was driving Lea home.<p>

"I love you , Cory. "

"Thank… " He smiled. "I love you too , Lea. "He turned the music on. He made a special CD . The song started playing.

"This song is for you . "

"This isn't your song . " She said.

"But it describes my love to you. "

_I love you for sentimental reasons_  
><em> I hope you do believe me<em>  
><em> I'll give you my heart<em>

_ I love you and you alone were meant for me_  
><em> Please give your loving heart to me<em>  
><em> And say we'll never part<em>

_ I think of you every morning_  
><em> Dream of you every night<em>  
><em> Darling, I'm never lonely<em>  
><em> Whenever you are in sight<em>

_ I love you for sentimental reasons_  
><em> I hope you do believe me<em>  
><em> I've given you my heart<em>

_ I love you for sentimental reasons_  
><em> I hope you do believe me<em>  
><em> I've given you my heart<em>

Lea was crying.

"Oh, Lea, was that too much? "

" No,Cory , it was perfect. You are perfect. You are the first one in my life that makes me feel so good. This was so romantic. This was my best birthday ever. "Lea said as he reached her house.

" I'm not perfect, Lea. But when I'm with you… "

" You are perfect. " He opened his car's door for her. She got out.

"Can I kiss you goodnight? "He asked.

Then Lea kissed him. They were kissing there,but that wasn't enough. He took her bridal style and carried in her house. He was unzipping her dress. She took off her shoes .

"This is the best birthday ever. "She said.

"I will make all your birthdays like this . "

" You will ask me to marry you every year? "

" I will make you say that this was the best birthday every year . "

Lea took off Cory's jacket. And started opening his shirt.

"You are so sexy. "She said.

"It's enough . "Dianna told Amber. They turned the lights on.

"SUPRISEEE! "

Lea and Cory were speechless. Everyone was there .Everyone saw them. She immediately zipped her dress, the Glee cast was there.

"Oh my god. "Lea said.

" Happy birthday,Lea! "Everyone cheered.

"Thank you all. "Lea said . Dianna went to hug her.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you two. Are you engaged? "

" Yes! "Lea showed he hand.

* * *

><p>When everyone left there were only Lea and Cory.<p>

" This was… This was the first time in my life when someone saw me in my dirty way. " Lea told him.

"By the way, we didn't finish what we started. "Cory went closer to her.

"Really? I don't like situation when there are unfinished business. "She said and started opening his shirt again and kissed him.

"This really was my best birthday ever, Cory. "

"I'm happy you liked. But we haven't finished it. "He took her bridal style and went upstairs to her bedroom.


End file.
